ACTION!: eterna oscuridad
by briella rice
Summary: nicolay,theda y samiel deberan afrontar un gran reto: crear una mafia, por orden de una carta llegada desde sicilia  ¿que haran estos chicos? ***mal summary***
1. PROLOGO:'Esta vez no es un juego'

prologo:''esta vez no es un juego, lo juro''.

10:05 a.m del lunes/vacaciones de infierno digo invierno: 1era de las 3 semanas libres, theda recien despierta.

10:15 a.m del lunes / vacaciones de invierno: theda tomando desayuno con su madre.

10:30 a.m del lunes/vacaciones de invierno: theda uelve a la cama.

theda, sera mejor que te levantes- su madre hablaba desde abajo.

un ratito masss- rogo la adolecente tapandose completamente con las sabanas.

a las 11:00 te levantas,bien-no espero la respuesta de su hija y siguio con sus labores hogareñas.

mientras tanto theda hacia zapping en la tele para ver si habia algo bueno, nada asi que decidio leer una novela vampirica que habia comprado hacia dos dias _**cronicas vampirica: despertar. L.J. SMITH.**_ no demoro en leer los 3 primeros capitulos cuando su celular comenzo a sonar _ooooh I need a bad romance raraaa romance romama gaga oh lala._

-alo, que quieres?- respondio de mala gana.

**-es asi como me saludas que maaaaaaaaala eres**- dijo la voz en un tono sarcastico

-no estoy de buen humor quieres, dime para que llamas?

-**puedes salir?**

-ahora?

**-si**

-mmm... para que?-en estos momentos se preguntaba porque le dio su numero a esos tipos.

-**anda, vamos a juntar a todos**.

-donde?

**-en tobalaba, en el parque donde siempre.¿que te parece?**

suspiro antes de contestar-bien, pero no esperen a que llegue temprano.

-**si nos estas amenasando NO SIRVIO-otra voz hablo por el celular, luego las dos personas estallaron en carcajadas.**

-no le halle el chiste adios.- colgo con furia y siguio leyendo, volvio a sonar5 el celular.

-QUE!

**- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

-dejame pensarlo mmm... NO-volvio a colgar, haber si la dejaban en no siguio sonando y sonando, volvio a contestar.

-si?

-**te compraremos un helado del sabor que quieras.**

- con una bolsa de malvabiscos?

**-como tu quieras**

-no llevan dinero cierto.

**-si-dijeron a coro**.

-me visto y voy

**-floja, nosotros ya estamos aqui**

- almenos noy soy cierta personita que pone sus calzoncillos en su cabeza para gritar _''soy supermaaan''._

-** no me lo tenias que sacar en cara.**

corto y decidio levantarse, se ducho,peino y vistio para salir, ahora lo que quedaba era pedirle permiso a su madre. algo un poco digamos imposible.

-mamita(uso un tono especial para llamarla).

-dime hija

-puedo salir a ''jugar''con los chicos.

-donde estaran

-en tobalaba.

-mmm...

-porfa en serio dime que si

-estabien pero debes volver antes de la hora del almuerzo, ademas de compran el pan .

-esta bien.

la madre de theda le dio dinero, esta salio de su casa con su cartera favorita-_la que una querida amiga le ragalo(junto con su primer sosten) y que ahora vivia lejos_-que tenia una chapita con el signo femenino de azul y el masculino de rosa(regalo que consiguio cuando acompaño a un ''amiga'' a una marcha homosexual).

-bien si quiero llegra temprano alla debo tomar el autobus- se paro a pensarlo bien-no mejor me voy caminando- se carcajeo en medio de la calle mientras la gente le miraba raro- **QUE , POR QUE ME MIRAN! ACASO TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA!.**

**SI**, tiene un pesimo caracter y hasta ella se preguntaba como la podian soportar en: su casa, escuela o incluso sus ''amigos''.pero nacio asi y quizas **solo** quizas moriria asi.

espero en el paradero de buses a que pasara aunque sea una, para no dejar esperando a ese grupo de tarados, sonrio al recordar aquello, no pasaro mas de 5 minutos cuando se asomo una, que importaba todas servian, tres minutos y ya podia ver el supermercado que estaba en frente del parque en que se juntaban,aunque le seguia pareciendo extraño que se vieran ahi teniendo sus casa muuuy juntas.

despues de bajarse del autobus siguio caminando hasta cruzar el punde del rio _san carlos_ de por si muy sucio y vertia un hedor repulsivo,doblo hacia la izquierda despued de pasar una palmera,para divisar a los tipos que la habian llamado,mas exacto solo dos, aun mas extrano o quizas **INSOPORTABLE**. eran los dos **sopencos** que tenia por amigos.

bien, no era del todo malo , uno de ellos la vio y comenzo a correr hacia ella, bien si podia ser malo, bastante malo, porque se preguntaran bien, facil, ese ''amigo'' la **acosaba** **sexualmente.**

-THEDAAAA- trato de ablalansarce, ella facilmente lo evadio haciendolo chocar de bruces al suelo con una de sus famosa_ zancadillas de la muerte_, que invento apenas lo cuanto al otro **sopenco**, camino lento y saludando con la mano se acerco a ella.

-hola theda- la eludida se acerco a el saludandolo con un beso en la mejilla.

-claro a el lo besas y a mi no- dijo sopenco numero 1.

-dejame decirte _**SAMIEL**_, que el no se lanza encima mio al verme.

- peroque a _**NICOLAY**_, le encantaria

-es ultima vez que comparto mis secretos contigo.

Despues de repatir un par de golpes theda hablo.

-muy bien par de tontos, que querian?-se estaba impacientando con la atmosfera estupida que ellos formavan-y por que no estan los _demas_?

al fin despues de una laaaaaaaaaarga conversacion que involucraba velociraptores montados en tiburones con lanzamisiles(que incluso tenia un grupo en facebook) se dignaron a dar una respuesta coherente.

-pues veras- por primera vez en toda la conversacion vio a nicolay ponerse serio-**VAMOS A FORMAR UNA MAFIA.**

**EH!**- miro desconcertada a nicolay.

-bien esto es mas raro de lo que pense- samiel tambien se puso serio- no reaccionaste como pense.

-bien chicos nada mas de _**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**_ ok- theda se levanto de la banca en que estavaba sentada y se comenzo a dirigirse en direccion a la supermercado que estaba en el frente.

-theda, no te enojes, esto es enserio- nicolay trato de calmarla, despues de todo ella era su amiga desde los 6 años, estubo presente en casi los aspectos mas importantes de su vida, en incluso despues de la operacion de amigdalas, que tubo a theda en casa durate 2 semanas- nos llego una carta en la mañana y quizimos compartirla primero contigo

-_quizimos?_-inquirio esta.

-si, yo estav presente cuando llego- samiel le tendio el sobre a theda- lee el remitente.

-SICILIA,ITALIA. y eso que tiene que ver?, recuerdan cuando creyeron que la casa de la esquina estava enbrujada y se metieron para adentro, menos mas que no los vieron entrar, o cuando su profesor de matematicas era un zombie.

-eso no va al caso, ademas ese profesor siempre tenia ojera y se le escapavan mocos rojo-contesto samiel, ajustandose los lentes.

-eso era porque tenia un problema en los pulmones!- bien, se estava cabreando y cabreada no era la _dulce theda _que conocian- si eso era todo,me voy tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer!.

siguio enojada cruzansando la calle para llegar al supermercado, cuando llego a la otra vereda escucho gritar a samiel.

-**ES POR ESO QUE NO TIENES NOVIOOOOOOO!.**

**-POOOR TU MAAAL CARACTEEEEEEEEER!**- bien de samiel lo aceptava, pero de nicolay, eso, eso,aa a se esperaba.

no le dio la minima importancia, entro al supermercado,compro lo que tenia que comprar, salio de este, y ya no estvan los chicos, quizas se habian ido,mejor haci no tendria que escuchar sus converzaciones locas, pero divertidas.

llego a casa a tiempo, luego de almorzar volvio a tomar su preciado libro y avanzo hasta la mitad, ya eran cerca de la 4:30 y no la llamaban, bien era un dia muy extraño,decidio concentrarce en su libro otra vez, cuando volvio a ver la hora eran la 6:55, tarde , decidio encender la tele sin darle importancia as sus amigos.

llego su padre del trabajo, ceno, vio la telenovela,la snoticias y decidio irse a dormir. Desgraciadamente dejo el celular con sonia cuando volvio a sonar_ I NEED A BAD ROMANCE_.

- alo-somnolienta contesto sin darse cuenta de quien la llamaba.

-hola, te desperte?- nicolay hablaba en un tono bajo.

-si, por si no te diste cuenta son las 3:00 de la madrugada

-perdon,necesitaba disculparme

-tranquilo, es una reaccion normal,cuando no te escuchan-si asi era el, cuando no lo tomaban en serio decidia hablar boludeses.

-si, veras lo de la carta es real, trate de traducirla y la envia a tu e-mail, si puedes conectarte ahora?

-la voy a ver- pero antes de prender la computadora decicdio preguntar- no te estanburlando

-esta vez es real,es una carta escrita a mano por un tal _**GIOVANNI SALVATORE.**_que habla sobre algo asi como una alianza o algo asi.

-pero por que tu?.

-diras nosotros, la carta contiene nuestros nombres en este orden:

_**NICOLAY FERREIRO : IL CIELO SULLA TERRA**_

_**SAMIEL DINATOR : **__**SANGUINOSA TEMPESTA**_

_**TERESA MARBELLA: NEBBIA SPETTRALE**_

-que.. crees que signifique eso?-theda se preguntaba por que esa carta contenia su nombre

-no lo se pero no me gusta como se olle

-dice algo mas?- se estava angustiando, jamas le gusto que personas desconocidas supieran su nombre.

-si-hizo una pausa antes de hablar- nos llegara un regalo importado y habla de que lo cuidemos con nuestra vida.

- no me gusta como suena asi que sera mejor que...-no alcanzo a terminar cuando nicolay la interrumpio.

-debemos afrontarlo, se nos esta dando un oportunidad y si te preocupa de que algo te pueda pasar ,tranquila samiel y yo te protegeremos.

-esoy segura que se estan obsecionando con es aserie

- y tu con los vampiros

-los vampiros pueden exsistir

- y la mafias no?

-quizas.

decidio colgar y volver a dormir, si iva a revisar esa carta sesria la original, tal vez era otra de las bromas de sus amigos. pero que llegara una carta de un tal italiano achile, presisamente era mas de lo que deseava.

No quiso pensar en nada mas,solo dormir,mañana hablaria con sus ''amigos'' sobre eso.


	2. asi se llamara la mafia'

cap 2: ¡ASI SE LLAMARA LA MAFIA!

SICILIA, ITALIA 2 DIAS ANTES DE LO OCURRIDO.

-no crees que es una locura,querido- enfatizo una mujer alta de cabello rubio cano- es decir una incensatez.

-no, por que habria de serlo, es lo mas cuerdo que se me ha ocurrido.

-despues de tratar de domar un pony

-ese era muy agrasivo, ademas asi no morira gente inocente

un hombre de contextura delgada y cabello oscuro se levanto del escritorio en el que estaba sentado y dirigio frente a un globo terraqueo.

-dame la daga querida, esto solo durara un momento.

-aqui tienes pero despues no te quejes- la mujer se lo entrego de mala gana casi cortando la palma del hombre ''sin querer''.

-aouch!, que pasa ya quieres quedar viuda!

-te dije que no te quejaras, eres aun un niño

-no dijiste eso la noche de bodas

-eso fue hace veinte años!- la mujer le dio una bofetada descomunal-controlate GIO ya no eres un adolecescente para andar haciendo locuras.

-tranquila LORE, se lo que hago, en serio.

Giovanni hizo girar el globo terraqueo y tapandose los ojos clavo el cuchillo que dio directamente en uno de los paises menos conocidos del mundo, le llamo la atencion su largues y poca anchura.

el cuchilllo dio en la zona central del pais, este solo indico con el dedo a LORE para que saliera, esta lo hizo y al rato volvio con un hombre mas alto que ella y de cabello rojo cobrizo.

-dime GIO, que nesecitas?

-ven-volvio a indicar con la mano pero esta vez al globo terraqueo-como se llama este pais?

-Chile,uno de los paises controlados aún por España.

-que quieres decir con ''aún'', FABRITZZIO, se supone que ellos ya tiene su independencia desde ya 200 años

-vera quattordicesimo, la mafia franquista española se hace cargo de chile en las sombras

-oooooo ya entiendo, y dime cual es su capital?

-habla del dinero?

-no,como se llama

-aaaa

-siiii

-nooo

- A ya callense par de tontos.

-sigo insistiendo, ¿por que te casaste con ella habiendo tantas otras mujeres mas sumisas?.

-¡HABIAN MÁS SUMISAS! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME HABISASTE?, 20 AÑOS SOPORTANDOLA CON SUS GOLPES Y RABIET...

no pudo terminar su frase cuando un tacón aguja rojo se le clavó en la frente haciendole sangrar.

-¡SI NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO BUSCATE A OTRA MAS FACIL QUE YO!¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡A VER SI HAY OTRA QUE TE SOPORTE IGUAL QUE YO!.

la mujer salio cojeando, pero con toda la dignidad que podria tener al enfrentarce a su marido. el gran jefe mafioso,que se supone ''conquistaria europa para regalarsela'', promesas de un niño, y una niña que lo creyó.

-¿como es que la soportas?

-no se, amigo, no se.- luego se volvio hacia el escritorio- quiero que averigüessobre esta capital, ademas, quiero que busques un buen...

-candidato

-exacto, solo necesito un nombre y enviare la carta

-solo dejadme averiguar y lo veras.

-para cuando tendras la informacion?

-mañana en la mañana

-la esperere con ansias- se frotava las manos pensando en un nuevo plan.

-ahora solo tienes que pensar en algo mas.

-¿que cosa?

-el como hacer que lore te perdone

-se le va apasar

-esta haciendo sus maletas para irse con su hermana

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!

esa noche estar en el castillo salvatore era pero que estar en un campo de concentracion nazi, se oian gritos de desesperacion y creo tambien hubo un incendio que pudieron controlar.

Y AL OTRO DIA...

-Estas seguro que no quieres ir a un hospital

-estoy bien, tengo hematomas,contusiones,tres huesos rotos y almenos no me alcanzo a castrar

Fabrizzio le estiro una carpeta de lamenos 1000 hojas

-no hay un resumen!

-no

GIO se estiro llorando sobre el escritorio

-tranquillo, tengo aqui los nombres de los ''successori principale'' in modo da chiamare.

-grazie-recibio un papel con tres nombres-È interessante notare che una donna come nebbia-sonrió-a quella ragazza dovremo inviare un regalo.

-così? se è lecito.

-Penserò a qualcosa presto,Ora devo scrivere.

SANTIAGO, CHILE 2 DIAS DESPUES DE LO OCURRIDO.

_Boys boys boys We like boys in cars Boys boys boys Buy us drinks in bars Boys boys boys ... Boys boys boys We love them! _

-oh, por favor para esa cancion!

-pero si ni siquiera ha llegado al primer coro - la pobre theda reclamaba y hacia pucheros- dejenme escucharla _please!._

-ya samiel paren de pelear por una cancion- se giro frente a theda y le arrebato el celular de las manos.

- que vas a hacer?- esa cara no le gustava, la ponia cada vez que se le ocurria lagoma malefico por hacer

-ya veras- y sin piedad le arranco la bateria y se la guardo en los bolsillos del pantalon- aqui se quedara hasta que lo decidamos.

- malvado eso es lo que eres.

-tu bipolaridad no da para mas creeme- samiel mirava a theda un tanto... _ENOJADO,FRUSTRADO Y ABATIDO._ se preguntaba como alguien _como ella _disfrutara con la musica del alguien asi..._** LADY GAGA**_.

-bien ya paren, lo unico que quiero saber es, ¿como la llamaremos?

-si me deajaran leer la carta una vez mas se me ocurriria algo- theda busco con la mirada el sobre, no lo encontro en la mesa en la que estavan sentados.

-buscas esto- samiel le mostro el sobre- ten leelo, pero mas vale que se te ocurra algo

-bien- su tono fue sarcastico y puso toda su atencion en la carta...

_mio figlio tu non mi conosci e io a voi due, non so il motivo per cui scrivo, introdurre una lettera sarebbe un reato, ma devo prendere cura un grande compito, ti dono per voi ei vostri amici grande, così hanno creato i miei antenati e che ho trascurato, sembrerà folle per dirti che darei la mia mafia, è possibile il nome vi si addice, si continuerà ad essere mafia e lo prego di non dire a nessuno il nome della presona a voi il regalo, i bambini la mia non dimenticare di prendersi cura di questo con la propria vita e non seguono le give you esempio, non importa se sono un reference ho fallito la mia famiglia e adesso pagherà le conseguenze, quindi questi erano i nomi della famiglia._

_Ferreira Nicolay cielo sulla terra_

_sanguinosa tempesta dinator Samiel_

_teresa marbella nebbia spettrale_

_con questa ultima licenziamento questa lettera con la paura che Rebel e non accettano le mie condizioni, la prego di perdonare l'imperdonabile e io che ho scelto bene demostreis_

_i miei migliori auguri_

_**salvatore giovanni**_

theda dobló la carta y la metió dentro del sobre que dejó encima de la mesa.

-se me ocurre algo.

-¿¡QUE!- hablaron al unisono nicolay y samiel con cara de ilusionados

-_**GAY**_

-TU NO ESTAS EN TUS CAVALES!- grito samiel

-pero en verdad, mira dame un papel y un lapiz- nicolay le entregó lo que pedia, y ella comenzo a escribir.- bien esoy es lo que significa

**G**_UAPOS_

**A**_LTOS_

**Y**_RRESISTIBLES_.

-irresistibles no es con igriega.

-ademas nicolay no es alto, ¿cierto nico?

-cierto, OYE NO YO SI SOY ALTO.

gritos, insultos y hablaban de sus queridas madres, cuando theda golpeo la mesa con una cuchara que encontro tirada en el suelo.

-BASTA!, se llamara _**DARK PARADISE**_ y punto ok- estaba tan alterada cuando dijo el nombre que ni ella misma lo entendio.

nicolay y samiel se miraron entre si y gritarón.

-NOS GUSTA!

-enserio?- dudo un momento- ah, CLARO ES GENIAL JAJA OBVIAMENTE SE ME TENIA QUE OCURRIR A MI.

-tienes el autoestima muy alto sabes- samiel le hablo con cierta sorna.- bien si todos votan por dark paradiese que levanten la mano.

los tres lo hicieron.

-bien, ahora solo que da una cosa mas

-¿Qué?- pregunto nicolay

-HACER JACKASS!- grito a todo pulmón samiel

- o no! por favor no!

nicolay se levanto de el asiento y corrio hacia la puerta.

-¡EL ULTIMO QUE LLEGA A LA PLAZA ES UN _**DINOPOLLO**_.

samiel salio tras el, y theda les grito desde dentro :

¡A MI ME GUSTAN LOS DINOPOLLOS!


End file.
